New Friends, New Enemies
by DarkNaruto101
Summary: DNAngelxNaruto Crossover. What happens when Naruto and Dark come face to face? What happens when Krad and Oruchimaru meet? Chaos, thats what. Will Naruto and Dark put aside their egos and work together to defeat Krad and Oruchimaru?
1. Universe Jump

New Friends, New Enemies

New Friends, New Enemies

Naruto/DNAngel Crossover

Overview: When Dark and Krad touch a magic artifact, they get teleported to a different universe where Daisuke meets Naruto. But the meeting takes a turn for the worst when Krad meets Orochimaro. Read more to see if Naruto and Dark can get out of this one.

Chapter one: The Universe Jump

Darkness all over, it is like a shadow from the past. The deep forests are dark, someplace where there is no light. All can be seen is the constant continuing battle. Bombs everywhere flare up as the battle continues. But if you here the beginning, it would make more sense to you.

The sun started to set as Daisuke walked home from school. He could see his shadow up against the pavement. The grass was swaying back and forth. Daisuke touched the water and ran his fingers through it. It was cold. Then again, it is usually cold as the sun sets. Daisuke was thinking about ways to impress Mrs. Harada into liking him. "Maybe," Daisuke said, "I could see if I could make a painting dedicated to her".

"No way", Dark interrupted, "you have to go for some nice jewelry. If you make something, it will just tell her you are too cheap to go for the good stuff."

"Shut up Dark," Daisuke said. "Besides, what do you know about love, you have been alive for a long time and you still don't have a girlfriend!" Before Dark could say another word, Daisuke's cell phone rang. It was a birthday gift, from Kosuke; he was trying to get Emiko to calm down about her son's safety, but the method had backfired: she now called him every five minutes on his walks home, and he had to shut it off during heists. Think of the parent; it was Emiko. She had called to tell him that he has to be at the museum in ten minutes to steal the Tempest Amulet.

"You have to change into Dark now and get your butt over to the Museum," said his mom.

"Yes mom," Daisuke replied very sadly. He ran behind the bushes and started looking for his picture of Mrs. Harada. Sometimes he wished he could be normal without the strangeness of Dark. But over time he had come to accept the fact that this is his gift. Anyway, Daisuke found the picture and looked at it intensely. All of the sudden, he felt the strange tingle that he gets when he changes into Dark. His red hair turned purple and the rest of him changed as well. Finally, Daisuke was in and Dark was out (meaning the transformation was complete). Dark remembered that Daisuke had put Dark's jumpsuit on before he left for school, so he took Daisuke's clothes off. Dark quickly called Wiz and Wiz came flying as darks wings. Dark attached the wings and set off toward the museum.

"And just so you know Daisuke, I was too in love once. That will never change." Before Daisuke could say anymore, Dark blocked him out and flew to the museum.

Dark flew over the museum gates and toward the museum. The police, as usual, were there to try and stop Dark, but also as usual he got in unnoticed. "Ha, don't these guys learn" Dark said. But then, there would be no fun without the constant fear of being caught. The halls were dark and seemingly unfriendly. Dark walked down to the end of the corridor uneasily. He felt as if he was being watched, but not by the police; no, it was something else. He got the end of the hall and he saw the Tempest Amulet. It was in a glass case. Daisuke's mom did not say what it did so he figured that it was not activated. When he walked up to it, he saw no trip wire; no highly sensitive beams, no nothing. Dark got a little suspicious, but then started what he had set out to do. He cut a hole in the glass and reached in to grab the amulet. He grabbed the amulet and slowly pulled his arm out of the glass. Just as he got his arm out, he heard the small screaming sound that sounded like a feather whizzing toward him. He dodged the attack with a quick jump and felt the hot air of an explosion beneath his feet. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," he heard a voice say. "You dodged my attack. You see, this is why you are my greatest adversary, Dark." Dark would remember that voice anywhere.

"Been a long time, hasn't it…Krad," Dark said smugly.

"YES, IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!" Krad yelled angrily as he flew towards Dark. Dark threw some feathers, trying to throw Krad off balance. The feathers went speeding past Krad. " Is that the best you have got, Dark?!" Krad shrieked, still charging towards Dark.

"No, it's not!" Dark yelled also charging toward Krad now. They hit each other with lightning speed. Krad tried to hit Dark but instead grabbed the amulet. They tried to get away from each other but they both still held the amulet. They both pulled and pulled until it split in half. Each was left holding half of the amulet in their hands. All of a sudden, there was a slight breeze and a vortex opened out of nowhere and started sucking things up. Krad fell close to the swirling vortex and grabbed Dark's legs. Krad pulled Dark in as the vortex closed on them. He could see what was left of the museum before the vortex closed. Krad and himself had destroyed it. "I guess you turned of the security systems before I came. It was very smart Krad."

Dark and Krad went speeding down a swirling vortex of color. "Dark, what is happening?" Daisuke asked Dark through mind contact. Dark did not really know himself because he could not remember anything like this happening before. He did not answer Daisuke at first. All of the sudden he felt a tingle and transformed back into Daisuke. "Dark? Dark, come back!" Dark did not respond. Wiz went back to his normal state and almost got pulled away if Daisuke had not saved him. Daisuke saw Krad too, but he did not revert back to Hiwatari. Krad was knocked out cold though. Krad kept being pulled farther and farther away until he was out of sight. All of a sudden, Daisuke saw a light at the end of the vortex. _"Hopefully that's the way out of here,"_ Daisuke thought to himself. He can now see grass and trees and a spiky haired boy. "Uh-oh" yelled Daisuke. He fell down to the ground and landed on something hard.


	2. Training

Chapter Two: Training

Chapter Two: Training!

"Oh nuts, I'm late again! Kakashi Sensei is going to kill me!" screamed Naruto. It was a Saturday morning in Konohagakure(a.k.a the Hidden Leaf Village). Naruto had just woken up from a long night of partying at the village feastival. He quickly put on his clothes and ran out the door.

He jumped along the roof tops of the town. He then tried to leap to the next building, but he missed the ledge. As Naruto fell, he saw a nearby clothes line and grabbed a hold of it and slid down it. When he reached the end, he droped down and landed on a cart. Of course, it was a melon cart. He hit the sheet over it and bounced to the ground. As soon as he got up, he stated to run again. He went to the outskirts of the village where the training area was. As soon as he had got there, he realized he was late.

"Just as late as usual, eh Naruto" Kakashi said. He did not look happy at all. Then again, you can't see his facail expression under that mask of his. The rest of team seven had already gotten there.

"You have to remember when practice is," exclaimed Sakura, " and you can't keep showing up late. It gives ninja a bad name." Naruto always hated when Sakura told him off. When Sasuke does something wrong, you don't see her yelling at him! Naruto was about to explode but he knew if he did, Sakura would definetly never forgive him.

"Enough!" yelled Kakashi. He was really steaming now. "I am tired of you three bickering all the time. Now, I want you to stop fighting and act like comrades so we can get on with todays lesson." Sasuke said nothing and just gave a smirk. When ever Sasuke smirks like that, it means he is going to show off somehow. "Now today, you each are going to have to go through a training course in the alotted time. Each obstical will test your abilities to deal with obsticals standing in you path through out the rest of you ninja careers" This was it, it was time to show what Naruto was made off.

"I'll go first Kakashi-sensei" said Sasuke. He looked like he wanted to push some buttons to irratate Naruto. "Let me show them how its done"

"Very well Sasuke, you may proced." Kakashi said and he allowed Sasuke to pass. He opened a gate that let Sasuke into the training course. "Your objective is a simple one. Run down all the way to the end, grab the apple, and bring it back here in one minute and thirty seconds."

"This is going to be to easy." Sasuke said. Kakashi waved his hand a signal to start and Sasuke was off. He ran down the track as fast as he could go. As he reached the half way point, a giant wall apeared out from the ground. Sasuke kept moving and before he hit the wall, he jumped right over.

"Amazing!" said Sakura, amazed and impressed by Sasuke, as usual. " Sasuke gained speed for the jump and he also applied chakra to his feet to give him a extra push. Genius." Naruto was not very inpressed. _"I probably could run circles around Sasuke," _Naruto thought to himself over and over. Just then, Sasuke reached the apple. As soon as he picked it up, lazers came out from the side of the course. Just then, Sasuke climbed on top of the fence where the lazers could not reach him. He scurried across the fence as if it was nothing.

" One minute and ten seconds." Kakashi exclaimed. "Not bad. You still need to learn to be a little bit quicker on the wall next time. Putting chakra in your feet to bounce over the wall was a smart idea too."

"Way to go Sasuke," chanted Sakura.

"Big deal. I bet I could do way better than that" Naruto said as if it were a fact. Kakashi stared at him and then gestured for Naruto to walk in. Naruto walked into the cage. He waited for Kakashi's signal. Kakashi gave him his signal and Naruto was off. He ran down the track. He had remembered where the wall had came up before. Naruto started to put chakra into his feet to power the push. The wall came up and Naruto jumped. Bang was the sound when he hit the wall. Naruto, still being timed, got back up and put chakra in his feet to walk over the wall. Luckly, it worked and Naruto rached the tracks end. He grabed the apple and started to run before the lazers could activate. When the lazers activated, he was half way there with 20 seconds to spare. One lazer hit him and Naruto let out a big "Ouch!" He got to the end of the track with one second to spare. Sasuke did not looked inpressed.

"Well," said Sakura, "I have to admit that …" She pasued and then said "That you just made a complete fool of yourself, even though you completed the course." She bust out laughing at him. A great way to start the day, just have the girl of your dreams laugh at you and your guts.

"Nice try Naruto," said Kakashi, encuraging Naruto. "You just have to work harder on your chakra control." Sakura went next. You know the ironic thing was, she failed and was half way back with the apple.

"Who's laughing now Sakura!" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke really did not look impressed. Finally, after Kakashi graded Sakura, he dissmissed them. As soon as he did, Sakura ran after Naruto with a fist up in the air. She must have still been angry at him. She chased him all the way back to Naurto's apartment. Naruto ran in and looked the door shut.

"Come on Naruto, come out and take this punch like a man," yelled Sakura. While she was banging on Naruto's door, he got out through the back door. He quickly jumped over to the roof top over and got away from Sakura and her angry fists of pain.

Naruto was lucky to escape to the park with his life. He touched down on the grass that still had dew on it. He walked over to the center of the park. In the center, there was a large statue to commemorate the fourth Hokage. The statue was tall. It could be seen all over the park. Naruto looked at the statue intensely. "_Some day, I will be remembered as the greatest Hokage. They will see," _Naruto thought to himself. With that, he walked away from the statue. He knew if he kept trying, he would get there someday. But right now, he needs to focus on the present because Sakura was coming right at him. Bong was the sound of Sakura's fist up against his noggin. Sakura then walked of in a huff, knowing that her job was done.

"Man, Sakura must have some real anger issues," said Naruto standing up and rubbing his head. "Could this get any worse?" All of the sudden, he heard a noise coming from above him. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, as the person making the noise fell on top of him.


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3: Meetings

Chapter 3: Meetings

It was still bright out, and the world felt like it was spinning under Daisuke and Naruto. Each of them tried to get up, but could not move. Finally, Daisuke got off the ground. He was still dizzy, but he could stand. Naruto stuck his head up and waved his fist angrily in the air yelling, "Why did you fall on to of me?" Naruto was bright red now. He ran towards Daisuke. Daisuke, using common sense, started running towards the village.

"Sorry," yelled Daisuke. He was moving his hands and feet really fast. It reminds him of the time that Riku Harada chased him around town. He had fallen on top of her at school and she was really angry with him. The only difference in this situation was a boy was chasing him and that he was about to run into a town he had never seen before. Naruto was full speed behind.

Naruto thought to himself, _I'm not going to let this kid make a mockery out of me!"_ Daisuke started to run into the crowded streets.

"He'll never find me in here," Daisuke said. He had thought he had gotten rid of Naruto. Naruto saw him run into the crowded street. Naruto jumped on top of a building and started leaping from building to building. He looked around for Daisuke. He found him next to the melon-cart. He quickly dove toward Daisuke. Daisuke looked up and saw Naruto heading right toward him. He suddenly jumped out of the way and Naruto made a face plant right into the ground. Naruto lifted his head up and shook off the pain. He left a huge impression in the ground.

"You're going to pay for that," Naruto yelled. He ran through the street. Meanwhile, Daisuke took the wrong turn into an alley. He stopped to catch his breath. "Ha, now I found you," said Naruto making a sharp turn into the alley. The chase continued. Daisuke ran down the alley. In the middle of the alley, he saw a boy and a girl. By coincidence, those two people happened to be Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was sitting on the fence and Sakura was standing on the other side admiring him. Daisuke ran right past them. He was going so fast that he had a rush of wind behind him. Coming right behind him was Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto stopped for a second to catch his breath and tell them.

"Well," said Naruto, " I was in the park recovering from that smack on the head you gave me when that kid fell from the sky and hit me!" Sasuke looked puzzled and gave him a smirk.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating like when you thought you can beat my time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was steaming now. But before he could say something, he realized Daisuke was getting away and went back to chasing after him. "Come on Sakura," said Sasuke. "Let's stop him before that idiot hurts that kid."

"Right" said Sakura and they chased after him. Daisuke was starting to get tired now and stopped for a brief rest. Daisuke tried to contact Dark.

"_Dark, are you there? Talk to me please!_ Daisuke thought to himself.

Finally, Dark answered by saying, _"Where are we, because this doesn't seem like we live at all"_ Daisuke started to explain what was going on. _"You know, it seems like someone angry is always chasing you and wanting to kill you and I always end up saving you. Do you know how funny that is! ?"_ Before Dark could say anything else insulting, Naruto caught up with him.

"You're mine, kid," yelled Naruto in the air. He then did a torpedo like move and went falling toward Daisuke. Daisuke jumped out of the way again and Naruto missed. This time, he hit a vegetable-cart. He figured no one would miss it, and got back up and ran full speed toward Daisuke. Daisuke ran as fast as he could back to the alley. On his way back there, he passed Sasuke and Sakura.

"We just passed the kid that Naruto was giving a problem to," said Sakura.

"Well we will just have to go back and get to him before Naruto," said Sasuke. Just as he said that though, Naruto ran right past them.

"Too late for that," said Sakura. They quickly turned and ran back toward the alley.

"If we go around, we might be able to cut Naruto off," yelled Sasuke. They did just that. Daisuke could see the end of the alley. He ran at full speed so he could get a head start and get away from Naruto quickly. All of the sudden, Sasuke and Sakura dropped down from a building and got in front of Daisuke, whom they thought was Naruto. Before Daisuke could stop, he hit them with full force.

"Ha, we've got you Naruto," yelled Sakura. But when they got off, they realized it was Daisuke.

"Hey, Sakura," she heard a voice say, "I am over here!" Naruto walked towards Daisuke with his fist in the air. But before Naruto got a chance to hit him, Sakura and Sasuke got in front of him.

"Naruto, do not touch him," yelled Sakura. "He did nothing to hurt you! He might have fell on you by accident. You don't know why, do you?" As she rambled on, Daisuke slipped of the alley. He got away to the park to think.

"_So Dark, do you know what happened with the artifact back at the museum,"_ asked Daisuke.

"_Well,"_ Dark started, _"This happened once before. While we were out of contact, I realized what had happened. It was said that the amulet could only be split in half by two people. When this happens, a rift opens and sends you into a Random universe. But when this happens, it splits the two gem wielders in different directions in that universe and the only way to get back to our universe is to put the two halves back together. In which case, we have to find Krad and put the amulet together._ Daisuke pulled the amulet half out of his pocket, and held it in his hand.

"_Well, we need help then," _saidDaisuke.


	4. Plans Over Ramen

Chapter 4: The Job

Daisuke sat on the park bench, contemplating on what he should do. He stood up, and started toward the village. It was still noon, and a lot had happened already since his arrival. One great example: the whack job that had been chasing him all around the village. Quite frankly, he still didn't know where he was. The grass was nice and dry, so it was easy to walk now. _"So, Daisuke, where do we go now," _asked Dark. _"We don't even where to start looking for Krad. All we know is that he's somewhere in this universe; it might take months to find him, even years!" _Dark was not happy. He only got that way when the situation was hopeless.

"_Then we'll just have to look for signs of him," _stated Daisuke.

"_Well, until then, where will we sleep?"_ said Dark._ "I mean, God knows were going to be here for a while, and I am not sleeping in the park."_

"_Well then, we are going to have to find a job."_

"_Oh yeah, and just where do you think you will find work?" _asked Dark, annoyed at the thought of staying in the village for a while. _"I mean, it's not like they are going to have a job opening anywhere!"_

*****

"_I hate being wrong," _Dark said as Daisuke put on an apron. _"You're working at a ramen shop. How degrading is that!?! What's next, are you going to work at a beauty parlor? You won't do that. Right? Your enough of a girly man already!"_

"_Shut up, Dark," _said Daisuke as he blocked Dark out. The owner of Tangaku-Raman walked up to Daisuke.

"Ok," started the owner, " All you have to do is serve the food to the customers. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir" said Daisuke.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking down the street with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm sorry, ok," pleaded Naruto. "It's just I felt like he insulted me."

"I don't know," said Sakura, "You looked like you really wanted to kill him. And besides, I'm still mad at you from this morning."

"I said I was sorry, Sakura," Naruto pleaded again. "What do I have to do to make it up to you, buy you two lunch?!" Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a minute and nodded their heads. But before Naruto could say anything else, a man ran right up to them.

"Hey," said the man, "you guys should get over to Tangaku-Raman! This waiter is doing some awesome stuff over there. He waits you quickly and perfectly, but he also does tricks while he's cleaning up." Then the man ran off. Lunch and a show, now that was a calling card for Naruto, and everyone could guess where he wanted to go.

"We're going to Tangaku-Raman," yelled Naruto. His mouth was watering, thinking about all that delicious Raman. It was like he had forgotten all about buying Sasuke and Sakura lunch. He started to run to the Raman shop.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled after him. She sighed. "We'd better catch him before he forgets about buying us lunch."

Sasuke agreed and they went to catch up to Naruto. When they got there, it was packed. It was about thirty minutes before they got a seat at the counter. They sat down on a comfy bar stool.

Naruto heard a voice say, "May I take your order?"

"I will have a large Raman," replied Sasuke.

"I will have a low-fat Raman," Sakura said Naruto looked up at their waiter.

"Hey, you're that kid I was chasing before!" yelled Naruto, already bursting for a fight.

"Sorry about that," said Daisuke.

"Hey, kid," said Sasuke directing it at Daisuke. "What is your name?" Daisuke stopped.

"That's right," he said, "We were never introduced. My name is Daisuke Niwa. Very nice to meet you." As he was passing out drinks, he said, "I am sorry, what was that you wanted again, sir?" He had directed the question at Naruto.

Naruto hesitated to say, "A large Raman please."

Daisuke yelled back to the chef and said " Two large Raman's and one Low-Fat Raman." Daisuke grabbed three plates from the back and threw them up to each place matt. Then he grabbed three water glasses. He slipped with the water glasses in hand but managed to put them at each place before he fell. He got back up and grabbed the Raman dishes. He threw them to each place and then said "Enjoy." Sasuke and Sakura dug in, but Naruto hesitated. He looked around for any poisons, thinking that Daisuke might try to poison him for what he did before. After the food checked out, he dug in.

"Like I said, I'm real sorry about before…"

Naruto finally said, "Whatever."

"So, Daisuke, where do you come from?" asked Sakura.

"I'm from Japan"

"Oooookkkkkk" said Naruto. Then Naruto asked this question, "Why did you fall on me this morning?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Daisuke rubbing his head.

"Try us," said Sasuke. So Daisuke told them the whole story of Dark the Phantom Thief and about the Tempest Amulet. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had their mouths wide open.

"I told you wouldn't believe me," said Daisuke.

"Well, we should have believed you when you said 'You wouldn't believe me'" said Sakura.

"Now, I have a question for you," said Daisuke. "What town is this?"

"You are in the Hidden Leaf Village!" said Sakura. They explained to him that this village produces the ninja for the land of Fire. They also explained that with a certain amount of money, you could hire Ninja to help you with a task.

"So, I can hire ninja here to help me with a job," said Daisuke, "Interesting"

He thought to himself _"Maybe if I hire ninja, they could help me catch Krad and get the other half of the amulet."_

"Thanks for the info. What the heck, a second round of Raman for all of you, on the house!" Naruto was very happy.

"Alright!!! That's what I'm talking about!!!" yelled Naruto.

"_Now, all I have to do is watch for signs of Krad and I can mobilize this plan!"_ said Daisuke to Dark.

"_But we still don't know where will live until he does" _said Dark. _"Apparently this is a ninja world. We don't know if they even have civilized society, let alone a hotel."_

Daisuke then asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "Are there any hotels in this area."

"Yes", said Sakura, "but it's shut down do to infestation. Are you asking because you don't have a place to live? Naruto lives by himself, maybe he will let you stay with him." Just then, Naruto spit out his food and turned red.

"What!" yelled Naruto. "You want me to house a guy after he fell on top of me!"

"Naruto, you do owe him after you overreacted and tried to kill him!" yelled Sakura, getting angry as well. And then Daisuke imagined them fighting in a boxing match with Sakura throwing the knockout punch. Finally, after all the argument, Naruto caved.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Naruto with a sigh.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," said Daisuke

"You'll do it," said Sakura, starting to get angry.

"All right," said Daisuke waving his hands around back and forth. Then he whispered to Naruto "Gee, she has anger issues."

"Yeah, I know."

"What did you say," yelled Sakura.

"We should run now, right?" Daisuke asked Naruto

"Yeah, we should," said Naruto, aware of Sakura's true power.

*******

"We lost her," said Naruto, relieved that he had escaped Sakura's fists. "Come on, I promised Sakura I would house you for now." They walked down the street and past the alley. The kicked the small pebbles past the houses. Just then, Naruto felt some wind come up from behind. Naruto was lifted up into the air with force and hit the ground face first.

"That will teach him," said Sakura, who lifted her hand and blew on it. She looked at the off guard Daisuke, who was still disturbed. "Now for you!" She threw a punch in which Daisuke dodged by jumping high into the air. Sakura threw more punches and Daisuke kept dodging. She finally gave up and said, "You're good." She walked away.

"How did you do that," asked Naruto, looking at him shocked.

"I have a mother that keeps me on my toes."

"I never knew my parents at all."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well, don't worry about it." They walked up to Naruto's apartment. He opened the door. Daisuke saw instant ramen everywhere. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't cleaned up lately.

"That's all right."

"_It's a mess, there's no way I'm sleeping here," said Dark._

"Well you don't have to be so rude. Wait a sec, your mouth wasn't moving. Ahhhh! Your story was true!"

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet the 'other me', Dark!"

(A/N): I will explain in the next chapter. Please Review. I would like your criticism.


End file.
